The present invention relates to apparatus and a method for removing mature trees from the ground for transplant at a new location.
Numerous methods and associated apparatus have been utilized through the years for transplanting trees, shrubs, bushes, etc. Many of the known methods involve digging a trench around the base of the tree to define a root ball, encapsulating the root ball with a root ball harness, and lifting the root ball harness and root ball by cables attached to a vehicle mounted crane for transport to a new location.
While such known methods have achieved a certain degree of success, they have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. Specifically, when attempting to remove and transplant a mature tree weighing 20 tons or more, a relatively large and expensive crane has heretofore been required. Moreover, attachment of lift cables to the root ball harness and to the crane is time consuming and often results in damage to the tree since the point of attachment of the cables to the crane is generally well above the root ball where the cables can impact the tree's trunk or foliage. Therefore, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method that facilitates quick and easy removal of mature trees without requiring an accessary crane or inflicting damage to the tree.